Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: What a boy wants
by kittenlolli
Summary: Possibly a series of LEMON, just tell me in the reviews. Mion and Keiichi, KeiiMi ANTI- ReKeii


Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni: What a boy wants. Contains a lemon, some awkward situations. Ta-hee-hee! I hope you guys like! KeiiMi forever baby!  
>Summary: Mion walks in on Keiichi when he was pleasuring himself... How will she react? Possibly is going to have a sequel, maybe even a collection of smut. Depends on the reviews...<p>

/

I do not own Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. -Official disclaimer... ENJOY THE HELL OUT OF THIS

"Uhn..." Keiichi masterbates in the house that Mion shares with him. Mion won't be home until 8 o'clock, no? _It is so hard to find relief with a girl who doesn't believe in sex until marriage..._

"Nnnn..." He reaches his self- made orgasm. He looks at the liquid all over the floor.

_Shit.  
><em>

He grabs a few paper towels and runs them under the faucet, adding soap. He goes back to their room, getting on his hands and knees. He looks at the shut door, then at the the clock. _7:37_. He decides he has enough time, and starts wiping the ground in circular motions. There is a lot of it. He hears the doorknob click as it opens.

_Shit. Again._

She walks in, and gasps when she sees Keiichi naked.

"Y- You made a mess..."

His face turns red, as does hers. He slowly backs out of the room shutting the door behind her. _Okay. It's alright. I did not see Keiichi. I didn't see anything._

She half blames herself. She feels as if she is a failure as a lady... as Keiichi's lady. It is her job... Her job to make him feel satisfied. Her job to love him... In more ways then one. Taking in a confident breath, she enters the room once more. He is still trying desperately trying to get the sticky goo out of the carpet, even still neglecting to put his clothes back on.

"Kei-chan, on the bed, now." He looks at her with wide eyes.

"Wh- what? You don't... er... You aren't obligated to do this. I-I don't really need it." She puts her hands on her hips and sighs.

"It's now or never. Your choice." He scrambles up, and he can feel himself getting turned on just thinking of Mion moaning his name...

/

_"Kei-chan! Deeper! Oh... Kei-chan... I'm about to... Ah... Ah...!"_

/

"Kei-chan!" He is startled.

"Are we doing this or not?" He looks at her. Her emerald eyes seem almost guilty, but he brushes it off as a misreading.

"Are you going to keep me waiting?" He half-smiles.

"Um, so uh... where do we start? Actually... I think you should take your clothes off. It would otherwise be impossible for us too-"

"I get it..." She starts first by removing her top, a gold-colored turtleneck. He quietly gasps at her slim frame and her... Seductive curves... She sees the look in his eyes and slowly, but surely, removes her pink skirt. All that's left is her bra and panties. He is anxious to see the rest of her. She unsnaps her bra, letting it fall off. He smiles. _They are as big as everyone says... _

She blushes now, feeling more and more insecure by the minute.

"K-Kei-chan?" He snaps out of the daze.

"Yeah?" Mion looks down, her face like a tomato.

"Um... D-don't look when I take these off..." He is slightly disappointed, but he respects her. He turns around, facing the wall. A few seconds later, she tells him that he can turn around again. He does, and he sees that she is already in the bed, covered by the blanket, of course. He proceeds over, climbing into bed with her. She turns and holds him close, her naked skin pressed against his. After a few minutes, he shifts so that he is laying on top of Mion.

"Be gentle, okay?" He looks surprised, then laughs.

"You think I wouldn't?" He kisses her, holding onto her lips with his. Taking in a breath, he slowly slides his hardened member into her. She whimpers in pain through her kiss, a tear rolling down her cheek. She reaches up and grabs his shoulders, gripping them painfully. Finally, the barrier is broken, and he rests, letting her adjust. She is panting, not used to the foreign object inside of her.

"I-it hasn't even started yet, and you're already tired." He laughs. "You're never going to make it." She growls.

"YOU AREN'T THE ONE WHO HAS TO TAKE THE PAIN!" He kisses her to soothe her. He breaks away and kisses her neck, then licks it. Keeping his tongue on her skin, he trails down to her breasts. He swirls around them, making her squirm under his body weight. He shifts, accidentally pushing himself deeper into her. She gasps. He continues, though, licking her.

"K-Kei... Sto... Stop that..." He fulfills her request, even though he can tell she liked it.

He smirks. "Ready for 'round 2'?" He nods her head and gulps. He pumps slowly, and she is surprised that it hurts no longer. It actually feels... pleasant. He can see the confused look on her face, and thrusts. Despite herself, she moans. He stops.

Teasing, he acts surprised. " Did I just hear what I think I just heard..? Looks like Mi-chan is enjoying this!" She rolls her eyes.

"Just shut up and give it to me." He pounds into her, moaning loudly himself. The moonlight shines in and illuminates her face. Her expression is priceless. He continues to shove all of him inside her, until the evening turns to midnight. He doesn't remember much in the morning, he can just figure it out by watching Mion naked chest rising up and down as she sleeps.

Lesson learned, good things come to guys who masterbate. Just kidding, don't do that. Keiichi, you're lucky Mion didn't beat the bloody shit out of you.


End file.
